Heartbroken Sonata
by blackpapillon
Summary: Percayalah bahwa kesetiaan itu ada—sekalipun kita terpaut jarak atau waktu, atau bahkan dimensi, cinta mampu menembus batas realitas. Karena pada cinta yang pahit sekalipun selalu ada rasa manis yang tertinggal.
1. Sakura

**_AN _**_Dua chapter dalam satu kesatuan, sebuah fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk semua yang menyukai Sakura dan Sasuke—baik mereka sebagai pasangan, atau individu. Dan percaya bahwa sesuatu yang _everlasting_ itu ada—sekalipun kita terpaut jarak atau waktu, atau bahkan dimensi, cinta mampu menembus batas realitas. Dua sisi dari sebuah kata—yang dibuat dalam bentuk monolog oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Cinta tak harus berakhir bahagia, bukan?_

* * *

**Heartbroken Sonata**

_Sakura_

* * *

-

**HOPE**

-

_Aku boleh memiliki harapan kecil?_

Meskipun hanya sekejap saja harapan itu sudah terbawa angin. Meskipun aku tahu harapan itu akan menghilang bagai debu. Meskipun nanti harapan itu akan terpecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak terlihat lagi.

Namun, aku boleh berharap, kan?

Kukira semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan kamu, di antara kita ada sebuah rahasia kecil. Rahasia yang sebetulnya mengenai kehidupanmu. Rahasia yang sebetulnya menjadi pertanda bagi masa depan.

Seharusnya aku menyadarinya waktu itu. Seharusnya aku segera menghentikanmu. Seharusnya...

Tapi semuanya sudah lewat. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mencoba melupakan dirimu. Mungkin kau tak ingin menanyakan kabarku, tapi aku ingin berkata kalau aku hampir melupakan bahwa kau pernah ada dalam kehidupanku.

Ah, hampir.

Lalu, mengapa saat ini aku berada di pinggir jendela, melamun?

Karena aku belum melupakanmu. Tepatnya, aku tak bisa. Masih ada serpihan kecil dirimu di dasar hatiku, yang siap menghunjam saat aku mulai akan menghapuskan ingatanku akan dirimu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti hari itu.

"_Terima kasih..."_

-

-

* * *

-

**NAIVE**

-

Setiap orang mungkin bermimpi ingin menjadi dewasa, namun aku tak ingin mengambil kedewasaan itu. Yang ingin kembali aku selami adalah masa kecil. Saat kita masih anak-anak yang polos. Masih bersih, tak mengerti apapun.

Naif? Ya, kau boleh bilang aku naif. Kau boleh bilang aku ini kekanak-kanakan, karena tak mau menghadapi realita. Bahwa aku hanya penggemar kisah dongeng belaka. Bahwa aku adalah gadis kecil yang selalu ada dalam buaian orang tua, ada dalam pelukan kasih sayang oleh semua orang, dan mengalami hal-hal yang membahagiakan.

Secercah harapan mulai muncul saat kau mengatakan sekelumit masa lalumu padaku. Namun tidak, itu tak pernah terjadi lagi. Kau akan selalu jauh, jauh, tak tercapai. Meskipun aku berusaha sekuat apapun menggapaimu, mencoba meraih tanganmu.

Sekali saja, aku ingin menolongmu yang terjatuh—kau tak pernah membiarkan aku melakukannya sedikit saja. Apapun yang kulakukan, selalu kaulah yang lebih dulu menyelamatkanku, melindungiku, menjagaku, sekalipun aku menganggap aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk melindungimu. Selalu kau yang melakukannya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, kau kembali berlalu.

Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali.

Memang. Aku mengakuinya. Aku tak sama denganmu yang sudah mengalami kepahitan sejak kecil. Kita berbeda. Apa yang menurutku menyakitkan, belum tentu menyakitkan untukmu.

Namun, apa karena itulah aku tak dapat menjadi penopangmu? Apakah karena itu aku tak bisa bersamamu?

"_Kau memang menyebalkan."_

-

-

* * *

-

**FIDELITY**

**-**

Empat tahun berlalu begitu lambat sejak hari itu, saat kau memutuskan bahwa kau akan menempuh jalanmu sendiri.

Aku masih di sini. Berjalan dengan kehidupanku sendiri. Memutar roda waktu yang tak akan pernah berhenti. Begitu pula kau. Aku tak tahu kau berada di mana, dan kau juga tentu tak ingin memberitahuku. Karena seperti katamu, kehidupan kita berbeda.

Dan seperti katamu, kita akan memulai kehidupan kita masing-masing. Kau benar. Mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, dan ya, aku sudah siap untuk itu. Hidup ini keras, tak selamanya semua berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. Aku tahu itu.

Namun kau tak akan pernah tahu. Di balik kehidupan yang keras, aku selalu mengukir dongengku. Aku selalu menyimpan harapanku. Meskipun aku tahu harapan itu setipis jaring laba-laba, meskipun aku tahu harapan itu begitu ringkih dan mudah terbawa angin—kemudian terlupakan.

Aku masih menyimpan harapanku bersama dengan serpihan kecil tentang dirimu, mencoba menuliskan cerita kita. Dengan sedikit harapan yang tersisa. Dengan sekilas kata-kata terakhir yang terus terngiang di telinga. Dengan sedikit bayanganmu yang menghilang saat aku hampir kehilangan kesadaranku.

Bahwa masih ada cahaya di dasar hatimu yang dulu ingin kau kubur dalam-dalam demi meninggalkan kami semua. Aku ingin terus menyimpan kenangan itu, mencoba merangkainya menjadi sebuah dongeng—fantasi tentang bayangan kerinduan dan cinta.

Meski aku tahu itu hanya sekedar khayalan semata.

_Namun, aku boleh berharap, kan?_

Berharap kau akan kembali lagi setelah kau mengucapkan sepatah "terima kasih" saat itu.

-

-

Ah, ternyata aku masih mencintaimu...

-

-

* * *

**FIN**

"_You never find yourself until you face the truth."__**—Pearl Bailey**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

Silakan lanjutkan ke bagian berikutnya, karena dua chapter ini adalah satu. **Heartbroken Sonata: Sasuke**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**©Blackpapillon**


	2. Sasuke

* * *

**Heartbroken Sonata**

_Sasuke_

* * *

-

**DREAM**

-

Waktu berjalan sudah lama sekali.

Rasanya sudah begitu lama aku pergi, meninggalkan segalanya. Melupakan semuanya. Mengubur dalam-dalam segala ingatan, segala kenangan yang kupunya, jauh ke dasar tanah.

Namun baru kusadari sekarang. Hatimu yang kecil, bagian yang selalu kau lupakan, tak akan pernah berbohong.

Setidaknya, itu menurutku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak pernah lagi mengingat hal itu. Tak ada waktu bagiku. Dan aku pun tak menginginkannya. Waktu sudah berlalu, zaman sudah berubah. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya, dan terlahir kembali sebagai manusia baru. Aku tak ingin melihat ke belakang. Bagiku tak ada harapan, tak ada impian, tak ada mimpi.

Tapi, ternyata ada. _Masih _ada.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu, tapi tak kusangka akan ada kepingan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dan mengapa yang ada harus kau?

Malam ini aku terjaga dari tidurku. Hanya untuk melihatmu sekilas dalam kelebat mimpiku. Selalu sama. Bayangan lama, yang mengingatkanku pada masa-masa kecil di mana aku masih belajar untuk hidup. Belajar untuk menerima orang lain dalam kehidupanku yang selama itu tertutup. Menemui kata-kata bernama persahabatan dan rasa sayang terhadap teman, juga bekerja sama dengan orang lain.

-

-

"_Sasuke-kun."_

-

-

* * *

-

**REMINISCENCES**

-

Aku sudah berkali-kali memejamkan mataku, namun hanya aku yang kembali. Hanya kau yang muncul. Lagi dan lagi. Dan yah, aku benci saat aku mengakui, bayanganku tentang dirimu selalu sama. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Sekali waktu, mencapai punggung.

Namun suatu waktu, dalam sekejap saja, dari sedikit pandangan yang bisa kudapatkan saat itu—rambutmu berjatuhan ke tanah. Dalam serpihan-serpihan, tebal, beterbangan; seperti kelopak Sakura yang gugur secara tiba-tiba.

Aku ingat. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri saat itu. Karena aku tak bisa bangkit, walau hanya untuk menghalangi orang-orang itu melakukan sesuatu padamu. Untuk bangkit saja aku tak bisa. Hanya kemarahan yang terus memuncak dalam otak kian membuncah, menyebabkan kemarahanku tumpah.

Tetapi…

Kau tetap berlari, sekalipun air mata mengalir di wajahmu. Merengkuhku dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata di punggungku.

Ada sensasi hangat yang aneh saat itu. Tidak, bukan karena rasa amarah dan emosi yang menjalariku. Melainkan sensasi hangat yang lain. Yang membuatku ingat kembali akan apa yang tengah kulakukan. Yang menurunkan emosi dan mengembalikanku dari dunia yang lain.

-

"_Kumohon… hentikan."_

_- _

Padahal, hanya itu…

Saat itu aku mempelajari banyak hal. Perhatian dan rasa ingin melindungi. Melindungi sesuatu yang berharga… itulah yang kudapatkan. Bukan perhatian sekilas, bukan perhatian yang orang lain tujukan padaku; namun kau memperlihatkan aku bagaimana usaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu, sekalipun selama ini kau sellau dianggap lemah… bahwa kekuatan untuk melindungi bisa begitu besar.

Sebuah perhatian khusus yang tak kudapatkan dari orang lain, dan cukup bagiku untuk melihatmu sebagai gadis yang berbeda.

-

-

* * *

-

**NEVER**

-

Kumohon.

Jangan katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, mencintaiku...

Karena tidak, aku tak akan pernah menjawabmu. Meskipun begitu sering kepalaku berdengung, memaksaku untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang tak terjangkau olehku. Tidak, aku tak akan membalasnya. Tak akan pernah.

Sekalipun batinku memaksa. Sekalipun kau selalu muncul. Ada. Membayang, dalam bentuk siluet. Mata hijaumu. Wajahmu yang senantiasa tersenyum. Suaramu yang tinggi jernih. Rambutmu yang berayun tertiup angin, atau langkahmu yang setengah melompat saat kau bersemangat. Lesung pipit yang muncul saat kau tertawa.

Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, namun ternyata, bahkan alam bawah sadarku pun tak ingin membuang seluruh memori itu meskipun sudah lama ingin kuhilangkan.

Sudah terlalu banyak dosa yang kulakukan padamu, dan tak akan pernah bisa kutebus sehingga hanya ada satu kalimat "terima kasih" yang keluar dari bibirku meski ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan.

Sudah terlalu sering aku membuatmu menangis, dan tak akan pernah bisa kugantikan wajah sedihmu dengan senyum sehingga aku hanya diam tanpa mampu menghentikan air mata itu—bahkan menatap wajahmu saja aku tak mampu.

Karena aku sudah pergi, pergi jauh. Kau harus melupakan semuanya tentang aku. Lupakan. Dan hilangkan, lapisi dengan sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang akan lebih membuatmu bahagia. Bukan aku. Tak akan, semua tak akan pernah berubah.

Biarkan aku memohon padamu sekali saja.

Jangan mencintaiku.

-

-

* * *

**FIN**

"… _the truth should be told, though it kill."— __**Timothy Thomas Fortune**_

* * *

-

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**About This Fic**

Well. Fic ini adalah sebuah fic yang terbagi dua, dilihat dari sisi Sasuke dan sisi Sakura. Hampir mirip dengan fic saya yang berjudul Satu Malam—hanya saja, di sini menggunakan Sasuke's POV. Monolog Sasuke agak lebih emosional daripada sifatnya di luar, itu semata-mata karena menurut saya Sasuke yang jarang menunjukkan emosinya pada orang lain, mungkin memiliki emosi yang lebih mendalam dalam hatinya.

_Line _terakhir tentang Sasuke yang memohon adalah bagian yang paling saya suka. Untuk Sakura, yang saya suka adalah kalimat bahwa dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Yang mana yang kalian suka?

Semua bebas untuk memberi review. Sasuke dan Sakura, tak akan pernah bersatu, kecuali Kishimoto-sensei mengalami korslet otak. Tapi saya tetap cinta. Sasuke dan Sakura, keberadaan mereka berdua adalah sebuah kontradiksi. Tak ada yang sama dalam diri mereka, justru karena itulah mereka dapat saling mengisi. Sekalipun kenyataan itu pahit—ikatan mereka berdua ada. Cinta yang menyakitkan itu asyik. **:D**

Yosh! Setelah membuat _angst _(ngga begitu sih, tapi cukuplah), saatnya menyegarkan diri dengan _fluff _kembali—ide sudah muncul, nih…

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**©Blackpapillon**


End file.
